Telephone Love
by TheLilithMachine
Summary: Chujo's on a business trip and it's left both him and Go rather lonely, but hopefully something can be arranged...


"It should be another week until I get back to Peking. Is everybody holding up over there?"

The Chief had been briefing Go on his current mission in Sapporo for about five minutes, and it was more than a relief to hear a joking tone in his voice again. Go lay back on his bed, saying, "We're just fine. Nearly everybody's been worried about your safety."

"Well, tell them I'm just fine. I'm staying at a hot springs hotel here..." Chujo chuckled absentmindedly, obviously focusing on something in his room. "It makes me feel so nostalgic."

"Ah..."

A mutual silence ensued for a few seconds, until Chujo seemed to faintly sigh, yet Go couldn't tell if it were out of longing or exhaustion.

"Have you missed me, Go?"

"I really have, Chief!" Go was almost shocked to imagine not being so. "I've been worried about you every single day."

"Mmm..." Chujo sounded wistful now. "Have you been lonely?"

"Every night," Go whispered.

"Where are you right now?"

"My bedroom."

"Mmm, and what are you wearing?"

"Chief, is this going to go where I think it is?" Go was a little uncomfortable; he'd never experienced anything like this, let alone considered it before.

Chujo was quiet for a moment. "Would you like if it did?"

"...Maybe." Go felt a smile creep onto his face. The whole procedure was overwhelmingly kinky, a foreign, submerging feeling, as if he were slowly stepping into a tub of hot water. "And, well, I let my hair down. I'm just in one of my silk robes, and...and my u-underwear. I was going to have a bath."

"Oh, your underwear?"

"Yes, the blue silk pair I bought in..." Go paused for a second, a blush flooding his face. He wants me to describe it, he thought.

"That's a lot of silk," an approving Chujo said on the other end. "Is it comfortable?"

"Very," Go breathed. His commander's voice was beginning be quite...soothing. "Maybe a little tight, though..."

Go wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but he found himself quickly moving the phone down to his hip. With one agile finger, he snapped the waistband, Chujo shuddering on the other end.

"My God, Go..." He breathed. "You don't know what I'd do to have you in my arms right now."

"Oh, Shizuo..." Go said the Chief's first name tenderly, as he were caressing it as he spoke. "Shizuo, I love you."

"As do I, Go. I need you," Chujo was clearly aroused at this point. "I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"We'll do this over the phone. There's no other..." Chujo hesitated for a second; Go assumed he was checking if his room was safe. "I'll make up for this a hundred times over when I get home."

"Shizuo, please, I don't mind..." Go was beginning to feel a certain sensation between his legs. "Let's do this."

"Go, you..." Chujo seemed to grin, all the while breathing harder. "It feels like you're right here with me...those sweet little lips of yours...your soft, white legs around my waist..."

"Mmm?" Go reached down for himself.

"Tell me how we should do it tonight, Go. Your choice."

"Anything on my back," Go sighed, "It feels so good having your chest on mine. So much more friction."

A warm chuckle from the other end. "You're thinking about relative motion at a time like this?"

"I can't help it, Shizuo." He gave the speaker of the phone a little kiss. "You know how I am..."

"Well, here it comes, Go. Let me know how it feels."

Go began to stroke himself carefully for a moment, a contented sigh escaping his lips. "It feels good..."

"It's not too big, is it?" Chujo was egotistical when he wanted to be. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Not at all..."

"Unh, excellent. Let's speed up a little..."

Go didn't say anything, his hands moving up and down his member a little faster now. He gave himself the quick luxury of imagining his commander, trying to picture the state he was in, so far away in Sapporo. Most likely he was seated against the wall, phone in his right hand and the other hand at work. The image of Chujo locked in such a state of arousal, coupled with the strained groaning on the other end, sent a shudder through Go's body that forced a soft moan from him.

"Let it out, Go...no one can hear us."

"Shizuo," he choked. "S...so good..."

"Mmm...my poor baby..." He broke away from the phone, panting. "R...right there...Go, I-"

Go gasped, bucking. It was so unfair, yet felt so good...Go would have killed to be in the same room as his commander, housed within his strong, tanned arms, but this was all that could be done. The sheer agony of waiting for Chujo to come home had faded from Go's body, the man's mind overwhelmed by everything he heard and felt. How could something like this be so sensual?

"Go, I'm coming," Chujo moaned with almost a hint of gloating in his voice. Go, on the other hand, wasn't much of a talker in the act, only able to make a few words and sighs before being cut off by a swift move.

"Oohhh..." Go could hardly focus on the phone at this point. "I'm almost there..."

"Good boy...harder...just a little..."

Go, trembling, attempted to speak, only managing a throaty, "Aaahh..."

"You like that, Go?"

"Aaaaahhh..."

"Mmm, you do?"

"Aaaaahh...!"

"You naughty boy...I'll do it again...!"

"Shizuooo...!"

"Hnngh, Go, I-" Chujo froze, taking a moment to find his voice before giving a strained groan, choked and heavy as if he'd been stabbed. There was silence on the other end for a moment. "...Oh...ohhhh yeah..."

"Shizuo, I still haven't..." Go almost sounded ashamed, hand now stationary. He didn't know if he was tearing up out of embarrassment or if sweat had run into his eyes.

Chujo replied with a bit of an airy tone, "Oh Go, you know I wouldn't leave you hanging! Here, let me get that..."

Go's hands sped up again, and he almost wailed in joy. Chujo wasn't up to much on the other end but attempted to make up for it as much as he could.

"Who's the best?" He gloated.

"Y-you are!"

"Oh, who is?"

"Y-yo-you a-a-re-! Aiiiyyaaaa!"

Wailing a bit in Chinese, his trembling body flinched back, eyes wide, as a soft sigh and a bit of a gasp escaped his lips. He lay there for what felt like an hour until Chujo's voice on the other end broke his stupor.

"Everything about you is beautiful, you know."

Go gave the faintest laugh, which sounded more like a brush of breath against the speaker. He was exhausted, satisfied even, and Go would have given anything at that moment just to see Chujo's face. His free hand reached to the bedside table for some tissues in a quick effort to get ready for bed.

"I can't wait for you to get back," Go said softly.

"Nor can I, my dear," the older man replied smoothly. "Now I...ah, pardon me, I'm a bit tired all of a sudden."

Go knew that would have been followed by a smirk in person. "The same for me," he breathed. "I can have my bath tomorrow morning..."

"Shall I stay on the line until you get to sleep?"

"I'd love that," Go blinked, eyes getting heavy. He slipped under the covers, switching hands for the phone. "Soon you can do that over here, Shizuo...!"

"Mmm. I love you, Go..."


End file.
